Minecraft
Minecraft is a sandbox indie game orginally created by Swedish programmer Markus "Notch" Persson and later developed and published by Mojang. Version History Main article: Version History Blocks :Main article: Blocks Blocks make up the Minecraft landscape, and are integral to gameplay. They can be used in crafting and can be manipulated in many ways. The face of a block is 16 by 16 pixels, and each block is proportionately one cubic meter. Crafting Items As the uses of natural blocks are limited, it is imperative that players make use of the crafting interface in order to survive. Players can combine items in a 2x2 interface (extended to 3x3 by use of a crafting table), with each item taking up one square. Different arrangements of items create useable items, retgy exploit to further their collection of resources, and in turn create more items. Hardware requirements Any computer with the following hardware should suffice, however, for an enjoyable experience, we suggest looking at the Recommended Requirements. *Minimum Requirements: **CPU : Intel P4/NetBurst Architecture or its AMD Equivalent (AMD K7) **RAM : 2GB **GPU : Intel GMA 950 or AMD Equivalent **HDD : At least 90MB for Game Core and Sound Files **Java Runtime Environment (JRE) 6 or up is required to be able to run the game. *Recommended Requirements: **CPU : Intel Pentium D or AMD Athlon 64 (K8) 2.6 GHz **RAM : 4GB **GPU : GeForce 6xxx or ATI Radeon 9xxx and Up with OpenGL 2 Support (Excluding Integrated Chipsets) **HDD : 150MB Piracy Many fans with not enough money to buy it legitimately create illegal copies such as MinecraftSP and the famous Minecraft for Free Website that was taken down u80=-Other software causes Premium Accounts to be created in order to download and play it without buying. Official Release The Minecraft Official Release is when Minecraft was publicly released. Minecraft was officially released on November 18, 2011 during Minecon 2011. The starting version is 'Minecraft 1.0.0' and the latest version is Minecraft 1.5.1 ,Minecraft 1.0 was also known as the second part of the Adventure Update, the first one being Beta 1.8. Changelog To see the changelog for the Official Release versions, see the page: Version History, but here's a list of the few changes that were added in the update: *Nether Fortresses were added! *New Nether Mobs: Blaze, and Magma Cube! *Added New Dimension: The End. Includes a new boss mob: the Enderdragon! *Added potions and brewery! *Snow biomes added! *Mushroom biome added. New mob: Mooshroom! *New sounds! *Enchanting! Other Versions Minecraft has experienced several stages of evolution throughout the ages from technological device to another technological device. Minecraft Classic :Main article: Minecraft Classic Minecraft Classic is the traditional version of Minecraft. In this version (which can only be played In-Browser), players are granted unlimited health and blocks, thus creating the classic sandbox and later the idea of Creative Mode. There are no mobs in the game except the player. This version supports both Singleplayer and Multiplayer. Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition :Main article: Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition Minecraft Xbox 360 edition, or Minecraft XBLA, is the third release of Minecraft. This is it's first move to another device (originating on the PC). In this version, players may freely build and explore as they please. Like Minecraft, mobs are randomly spawned in the world, hostile and peaceful ones alike. Players also have access to the various dimensions of Minecraft. Crafting has greatly changed from the first Minecraft to this version. Crafting is no longer done by the player, but is listed preset combinations based off of items. For example, when the player visits his or her crafting table, instead of selecting the items and moving them into combinations, they are automatically placed in a list. Minecraft may also be getting a retail disc on April, 30th 2013. This disc is supposed to contain every update so far including The End. Minecraft Pocket Edition :Main article: Pocket Edition Minecraft Pocket Edition is the second release of Minecraft onto another device. This version contains all modes that Minecraft has, unlike Minecraft XBLA. Crafting and interacting is all done by touching/stroking the touchscreen. This edition excludes some content, however. Mobs are still spawned, but not every hostile mob is available. Movement, jumping, and turning, are all done using the d-pad and action button replicas on the screen. Also Redstone is not mineable and there are no pressure plates levers and buttons. Iron doors are not available. but some features in PE are not in the computer edition (this is subject to change, as they are featured in the latest snapshots), such as quartz and the stonecutter block.